


Caught in the Act

by AnnaRaven



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Kaidan catches James masturbating. As it turns out, they're both fine with it.Pure smut, I have no excuses.  Blame sweetree for the prompt :)





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sweetree on Tumblr who asked for Kaidan Alenko/James Vega - one walking in on the other jerking off.

Kaidan rubbed his tired eyes as the elevator hummed its way down to the Crew Deck. He was feeling guilty about finishing his shift in Engineering early, but Adams had ordered him out when he saw the exhaustion in the major’s eyes. He usually slept in the bunkroom with the rest of the crew, but tonight he needed some peace and space so was heading for the Starboard Observation Lounge instead.

As he approached, Kaidan saw that the lock was glowing red. He frowned; he must have absent-mindedly locked it after himself when he left earlier. He called up his omnitool to override it and walked into the cool dark room, powering on the lights. He’d only taken a couple of steps when he realised someone was there, slouching on one of the couches; someone who swore in Spanish and bolted to their feet.

“Vega?” he said in surprise. “What are you doing in - ” He tailed off as he noticed that James’s pants were around his ankles, both hands covering his groin. “Oh. Right. Um, sorry, I didn’t realise…”

“Hey, not your fault,” James said, yanking up his pants and giving Kaidan a brief view of his impressive erection before the major had the wherewithal to look away. “I shouldn’t be doin’ this in here anyway…that’s what the showers are for, right?”

“Mm-hm,” Kaidan said, staring out at the expanse of space so he didn’t have to meet James’s eye.

“Right. So I’ll just…” James gestured to the door with both thumbs, then began to walk towards it.

Kaidan glanced after him, then noticed a crumpled shirt lying on the couch where James had been sitting. He reached down to snag it, calling, “Wait, I think you forgot something.”

James turned back and saw what Kaidan was holding, and his face flamed even redder than before. “Oh, no, that’s not mine. I mean, ah, I found it…um, on the floor…when I came in here…” He stopped and licked his lips, something a little desperate in his eyes.

Kaidan looked down at the white shirt in his hands, and realised that it was one of his unwashed workout tops. “I didn’t leave this on the floor,” he said with a frown, and then realisation dawned.

“Look, man, I’m sorry,” James said, holding up both hands. “I know it seems creepy as fuck but I didn’t think you’d ever find out. Although that probably doesn’t sound a lot better, does it?”

“You were using my shirt to masturbate with?” Kaidan asked, his brain lagging. The idea of it was doing funny things to his insides; he’d been attracted to James from the start, and it was a thrill to think that the younger man felt the same about him.

“No!” James said. “Well, I guess…I was holding it in my hand but I wasn’t going to…uh, y’know - clean up with it or anything…”

“Holy shit,” Kaidan said, and laughed. 

“You’re not mad?” James asked carefully, watching Kaidan’s face.

Kaidan considered it for a moment and said, “No. Surprisingly I’m not.” He let his eyes flick down James’s body, saw the bulge in his pants stir and felt an echo in his own trousers.

James’s mouth lifted at the corner and he visibly relaxed, a little bit of his usual swagger returning. “If you want, I can carry on,” he said, taking a step closer. “I’ll even let you watch.”

There was a long silence. Kaidan looked at James, took in the eagerness and the excitement in his face. He knew he could never act on his attraction for James, wasn’t willing to compromise the lieutenant’s career even if he was okay with breaking regulations. But what James was offering made sense to his tired, frustrated mind, and he found he was pretty okay with it.

“Carry on, Lieutenant,” Kaidan said evenly. His pulse skipped when James saluted and went back to the couch, unfastening his pants and pushing them down just enough to free his cock. It was thick and red, glistening at the tip, and as Kaidan watched it jumped in James’s palm.

Kaidan held out his workout shirt to James, then moved to lean against the observation window with his arms folded. Excitement rushed through him at the forbidden thrill of it all, but he maintained a calm, relaxed demeanour as he watched James stroke his stiffening cock.

“Show me what you were doing when I walked in,” Kaidan said, his voice ringing with authority.

James grinned lazily. “I was jacking my big, hard dick like this,” he said, twisting his wrist on each upstroke, “and imagining you on your knees in front of me.” He lifted Kaidan’s shirt to his nose and breathed deeply, moaning in the back of his throat. “Then I wrapped your shirt around it and pretended it was your fine ass.”

Kaidan watched as James looped the shirt around his erection, his hand stroking rhythmically up and down as the other fondled his balls. James was looking right at Kaidan, never breaking eye contact as his hands moved and his chest heaved. Kaidan looked steadily back, trying not to show how much it was affecting him.

“Fuck, Major,” James groaned, his hands speeding up. “This is just about the filthiest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Are you enjoying it?” Kaidan asked, surprised at himself.

“Yes, man, fuck,” James said, his breath juddering and his eyes squeezing closed. 

“Come into my shirt,” Kaidan said, then smirked. “Pretend it’s my ass.”

James let out a wordless, groaning cry as he came, his hips jerking up off the couch. Kaidan swallowed and adjusted his crotch, but otherwise didn’t react.

“That was…holy shit,” James said breathlessly, then laughed. He glanced down at Kaidan’s groin and asked, “Want some help with that?”

“No, I can handle it myself,” Kaidan said, standing away from the wall. “You should get some sleep, you’re on the early shift.”

“Fair enough,” James shrugged, standing and tucking himself away before zipping his pants. Gesturing with the shirt in his hand he asked, “Hey look, would you…uh, is it okay if I keep this? I mean, I got it all dirty, after all…”


End file.
